1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a combination type lock with a reduced axial length. More specifically, the present application is related a combination type lock that has a reduced axial length while providing sufficient digits in the combination to provide security.
2. Related Art
With the increased use of portable electronic devices, such as laptops, for example, there is an increasing need to be able to secure such devices. There are a variety of locking systems on the market that are used to secure laptop computers, many of which utilize a lock that engages a slot formed in the body of the laptop. The lock include a T-shape locking tab that is received in the slot and then rotated 90 degrees to prevent its removal. The tab is then locked into this position to ensure that the lock remains connected to the laptop. A cable may connected to the lock to secure the lock and laptop to an immovable, or at least difficult to move object, and thus prevent removal of the laptop.
Some locks are configured to be opened by a key. Other locks are combination type locks that are unlocked by entry of a combination, typically using a number of rotatable wheels. One of the drawbacks of these combination locks is that they tend to be rather large. The wheels in such locks are typically separated from each other to accommodate connectors that connect the outer wheel to an inner wheel including a notch that may be aligned with protrusions on the locking rod to unlock the lock, that is allow for movement of the rod to release the lock from the laptop. This required separation tends to elongate the lock. The more wheels there are in the lock, the more axial length is needed. Generally, it is desirable to have at least four wheels, that is, a four digit combination, to ensure that the total number of possible combinations is sufficiently large to provide security. The use of four number wheels, however, leads to a relatively large length of the lock which is unwieldly.
In addition, conventional combination locks are typically housed in a two piece housing that is connected via rivets. This rivet connection is relatively weak, and thus, easily defeated.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a combination lock suitable for use in securing electronic devices such as laptops that has a reduced length and increased durability.